Simply Magic
by Rubii Kimu-chan
Summary: SM/HP Draco/Usagi. during a time of peace the first witch was born. a war broke out destroying the peaceful times, her powers were passed on to a unborn child
1. Default Chapter

Simply Magic

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!

She was different than those before her, her mother and those whom she had descended from had all possessed their own unique power, the power to control the silver crystal.  She too could wield it's overwhelming  and amazing powers, but she possessed more then that, she possessed magic, she was a witch. She was the first to ever have such powers, she was the first to control powers outside then those that the crystal possessed. While those before had used their powers to fight and protect, she used her extra magical abilities to do simple things such as levitate objects. While using the crystal was dangerous, for it would drain your energy, and your life away. She could do magic at her own leisure, and never have to worry about exhausting or harming herself. There being no others like herself, no one to guide her she was self directed and forced to teach herself everything there was to know about her unique gift. Finding it hard to control her powers with her hands, she used a stem to focus her magic through. With the power of her mother's tear, a single rose was born. This rose was different than other roses, for it was a Moon rose. It was the stem of this very rose that she used to focus her unique powers. When performing a new spell, the words would just come to her mouth simply like… well… magic. She lived in a wonderful and peaceful time known as the silver millenium. She had the love of the Prince of the Earth, but she did not return his love. For she believed him to be a corrupt being that only wanted her for her power. Even though she did not love the prince she pretended to, for it was her mothers wish that she marry the prince to bring the earth into the alliance, and with him produce a powerful  heir. She did not wish to disappoint her mother, so she complied with her mothers wishes, and kept her defiance to such a demand silent. Their engagement was too be announced on the night of the ball, and the ball was a celebration of not only their union, but also of the fact that Earth would finally be apart of the Silver Millenium.

It was on that tragic night, the night Queen Beryl attacked, the grand ball was being held in the Imperial palace on the moon. She attacked my home, my family, everyone and everything I held dear to me. We were surprised by the attack, we were poorly prepared, and we were quickly losing the hopeless battle. I watched everyone around me fall then as last attempt to end the pain in my heart and to hopefully be able to save two lives, I summoned the crystal and used it to take a piece of my magic and plant it into the star seed of the baby growing inside of one of my mothers best friends and most trusted advisors, Hermione Granger. Even though, I myself, could not produce an heir before I died, my magical ability would be passed on even if it would not be nearly as strong as my own. I then used my magical ability to aparate Hermione to earth so that she would be safe from the wrath of Beryl, free to have her baby and start a new magical race even if she herself did not know it. Her child deserved to have a chance to live, and live it would if it was, and would be, the last thing that I do in this world.

With the grief of seeing her friends, her protectors, one by one fall around her she picked up the closest weapon to her. The weapon was a sword and she plunged it deep into herself and unknowingly falling next to the body of the dead prince that she so despised, thus immortalizing their so called love for each other in the legend that was to become the Silver Millenium.

In the next thousands of years to come the girl would be reborn along with the rest of her royal court several times  to fight the evil threatening the planet, but the magic in her always lay dormant until she became the ultimate being Cosmos. Only then would the witch in her be brought out and her magic restored. She and her senshi faced many fierce opponents. They died many times, but the curse of being senshi revived them each and every time that they thought that they would finally have eternal peace that they desired. The Fates would not grant their wishes to sleep, for they were needed. When fighting the demon Chaos her royal court was once again killed and she gained all of their powers to become Cosmos and when the battle was over out grief of once again losing her friends, and knowing that they would never again be with her in the world of the living, she killed herself. She died knowing that she was to be reborn once more, but she died feeling glad that her friends finally got the eternal rest that they deserved though she wished that she could join them as well. She was prepared to be reborn to face whatever threat plagued the planet, but this time she would be reborn as her true self, a witch. A part of herself couldn't help, but feel excited that she would be the way that she was meant to be once more.

To be Continued…

So here's my new story! I finally got my lazy bum around to writing and Sailor Moon Harry Potter fic! So what did ya'll think? I'd love to hear from you! the pairings are already set but you ca cote on which house you want her to be in though I already have one in mind and the year you want her to be! And a special thanks goes out to my best universe kalli for helping write this and for editing it for me! love ya babe!

Ja Rubii Kim-chan


	2. The Witch In Me

Simply Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or sailor moon!

Chapter 2: The Witch in Me

At the newly turned age of 11 I had considered myself and normal girl, yes there was average me. Just like everyone else not in any way shape or form unique. That is until I received a letter, now you're thinking Oh MY Gosh! A letter! You freak! Ok I admit that part is pretty normal but how many people get their letters delivered by an owl? Now, I bet you think that's pretty strange. Well I thought it was strange to at least at first I did.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon just like every other Saturday. I was sitting in my room reading my favorite book "Gone With the Wind", when I heard a tapping on my window. I thought that that was fairly odd considering I live on the second story of my home, I decided it was worth checking out. So I walked over to the window opened it and in flew this huge owl! I let out a scream and fell backwards landing right on my butt. Ouch, that hurt 'somebody get me a wheelchair'. Thinking I was out of my mind and I had not just been attacked by a huge bird I turned around to go back to reading my book, and low and behold there was that infernal owl sitting on my book. The odd part was, well aside from the fact and owl had just flown in my window, was that it had an envelope. Afraid it might bite me, I cautiously reached out my hand to remove it's burden. When it didn't bite at me I decided I was in no real danger so I went and sat on my bed to open my newly delivered piece of mail. The yellowish envelope was addressed in emerald green to Usagi Tsukino second floor bedroom, 137 Moon Drive, Juban, Japan (NOTE; as you might have guessed that is not and actual address)  I opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and began to read:

TOKYO SCHOOL OF MAGIC

Headmaster: Hibiki Chang

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

Into Tokyo School of Magic. our school term

Begins September 1. We expect your acceptance

Letter no later than July 10.

Sincerely,

Sakura Li

Deputy Headmistress 

That was five years ago, they day my life had been changed forever. My parents were thrilled for me and said that of coarse I could go even if it was a little far, but they made me promise to come home every chance I got and to write them at least 2 times a week.

Ok so I'm still normal, as normal as being a teenage witch goes. But who wants to be a normal muggle anyways? You know what they say "magical folk do have more fun", right?  Ok back to the normal thing. I was a  normal teenage witch, I got the top grades at my school, made lots of friends, and never got in trouble….uh huh yeah right! I would say I was caught sneaking down into the kitchens at night at least once a week, and because I'm doing so well in all of my classes I figure it doesn't hurt to catch a few Z's while the teachers drone on and on. What can I say I don't need to pay attention in class I just seem to have a natural ability for magic. But sometimes I do regret it because at first it made it a little hard to make friends, lets just say people tend to not like to hang out with people whom they feel inferior to. But I started to hide my abilities, and look at me now I'm happier than ever with tons of friends! Ok so maybe I'm not exactly happy, something just seems to be missing, even though I have a lot of friends I always feel so alone, I'm alone in a crowd. But that loneliness seems to fade slightly when I do my favorite thing. At night when my roommates are asleep I sneak out onto the balcony and stare up at space, or more specifically the moon, I love the moon, bathing in it's light a sense of comfort washes over me, and I don't feel so alone anymore. I feel almost complete, but not whole.

Present time ~

"Hey Rika! Wait up!" I yell as  run to catch up with my friend. It's after diner and she's heading up to our dorm room.

"If you want to walk with me hurry your ass up" she yells back not stopping

growling I run to catch up with her.

"So how do you think you did on the potions test?" I ask making light conversation

"It was pretty easy I just couldn't remember if you added fig root or slug eyes first"

"You thought it was easy?!"

"Well Usagi you would've thought it was easy too if you ever paid attention in class! We're in our fifth year for crying out loud and you still sleep in class!" she laughs lightly but her words still cut. If I thought people would still hang out with me if they ever found out how good I actually was at magic then I'd start showing that I was actually paying attention in class.

"Well ya know, if they didn't assign so much homework then maybe I'd actually be able to sleep at night, and I wouldn't have to catch up on missed sleep in class."

"Honestly Usagi you sleep more than anyone I think I've ever met, no wonder you're so beautiful."  
I blush slightly at her words even if it is a girl making the comment

at the age 15 I am 5'6" with long slender legs, a curvy body (much to my disliking because I get a lot of  unwanted attention from the male population due to my *** ahem *  **curves), I have crystal blue eyes which turn stormy blue when I am very angry, and I have long golden  hair with streaks on silver in it, I recently cut it so it comes just to my butt, I usually wear it up with a bun on either side of my head with a long streamer of hair coming out of each or in a high ponytail. 

Rika just laughs, and she and I continue walking up to our room as we continue to chat.

That night as the other girls had gone to sleep I slipped out onto the balcony wearing my short pint nightgown with a long white translucent robe over it. As I was leaning on the railing staring up at the moon a small black, shadowy figure leaped up onto the railing (how she got that high up I have no idea but lets just go with it) I let out a yelp and stumbled back (animals seem to pop out at me a lot) when the moonlight hit it I made out that it was, a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead and an envelope in it's mouth. I opened the envelope and pulled out it's contents there were 3 letters the first one read: 

                                                                      HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tsukino,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

            The term has already begun, we expect your return owl by 

next Saturday.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

'Now why would I change schools in the middle of the year? Those British people must be crazy, oh well' continuing on I pulled out the second letter it was a list of school supplies. I was about to read the last letter when a voice stopped me.

"Wait before you read that I must explain some things."

Bewildered I looked around "Who said that?" I asked nervously

"I did" said that cat

"Oh well I guess I should've expected that, expect the unexpected in the wizarding world. So what do you need to explain?"

"This is going to take some time… have you ever heard or the silver millenium or more specifically the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite legends."

"Would you believe me if I told you… you were princess Serenity?"

"No."

"Please don't makes this difficult!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"So you're willing to believe you have magical powers, but you are not willing to believe you are a reincarnated princess?'

"That sums it up, besides they could prove I had magic, can you prove that I'm this so called princess?"

"Yes I can, but you have to trust me."

"Ok, I trust you."

With that, the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow as she stared straight at me 

"Luna Mind Meld!" I heard her cry out right before the explosion of pain erupted in my head! I had never felt such excruciating pain before in my life! Thousands of images, words, promises flashed through my head in a matter of seconds. Dozens of lifetimes replayed right before my eyes. Then the pain left and I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Minna-chan I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I wasn't strong enough! I'm so sorry I failed you! Please forgive me! I miss you all so much! I cried out then anger flashed in my eyes and I lifted my head to stare angrily straight into the eyes of Luna.

"Luna! I hate you! how could you make me remember such horrible things? Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed. 

"Usagi it is your destiny. You must fight once more!"

"No Luna I don't want to fight anymore! It's useless it only brings death and sorrow!" I yelled.

"If you don't fight there will be meaningless death anyways! Innocent lives are being taken!"

"Luna, I can't do it, I can't fight without them." I whispered in despair.

"Usagi they gave their lives so that you could go on, and continue fighting, don't let them have given up their lives for nothing!"

Taking in a few ragged breaths I tried to still my rapidly beating heart, Luna was right, they would be so ashamed if they saw me like this feeling sorry for myself. I had to continue, I had to fight in their honor.

"Ok Luna, I'll fight again, for them, for my senshi." I said as the remainder of tears flowed down my pink cheeks.

"Then read the last letter Usagi."

 I slowly unfolded the last piece of parchment and began to read.

Dear Miss Tsukino,

A threat to the world which we had hoped was eliminated has risen again. Lord Voldermort used a potion to bring himself back to full power. We fear for the worst. His old followers are returning to him and he is gaining new allies. We fear the first place he will attack is Hogwarts for the first most thing on his mind is to get revenge on the one who put him in his near death state, Harry Potter. With you here we feel we will better be able to protect the boy and collaborate to once and for all defeat the Dark Lord. You will continue your education and attend school as a normal student, we wish to keep the reason of your attendance unknown. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

I quickly went back inside the dorm room, grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Headmaster,

I accept and shall make the necessary arrangements to transfer schools and shall be arriving Sunday night.

Sincerely,

Usagi Tsukino

I strode back outside while placing the letter in an envelope.

"Here Luna I've accepted, please return this to headmaster Dumbledore as quickly as possible I shall be arriving Sunday night, good bye until then old friend."

Luna nodded and took the envelope in her mouth then left silently back into the night.

I went back into my room, lay down on my bed exhausted from the nights events and fell instantly into a deep slumber, dreaming of a peaceful time in a magical palace.

Tada! So that's the end  of chapter 2. Since no one voted on the year I decided to stick her in year 5! Review if you'd like!  Thanks for reading! Ja, Rubii Kimu-chan 


End file.
